


the music of the night

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka needs help getting back to sleep.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Phantom of the Opera | Assassin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	the music of the night

Even once Ritsuka knows he won’t get back to sleep without help, it takes a while for him to call for Erik.

There’s nothing shameful about having nightmares. Anyone designated as humanity’s last hope would probably dream of failing, of being too weak to save anyone, of Chaldea burning down around them. But maybe that’s part of why Ritsuka hates to ask for help with them: he has to be strong, or they’re all doomed.

The moment Ritsuka whispers his name into the darkness of his room, Erik appears at his bedside. There’s no trace of judgment or pity in his voice when he asks, “You wish for the same as usual, Christine?”

Ritsuka nods, and closes his eyes as the Phantom sits down beside him. A gloved hand settles gently over his hair, stroking softly.

“Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation… Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…”

Erik’s voice is sweet and soothing, washing over Ritsuka. With his words, the darkness around them is reframed as a source of comfort rather than of fear. By the fourth verse, Ritsuka is drifting off.

Just before sleep claims him entirely, he faintly feels the Phantom’s lips brush over his forehead. “Sleep well… Master.”


End file.
